A voice in the waving wind
by KarumA-chan
Summary: COMPLETEthe gang appear in a city of witch every night a vampire controlls the streets, who is this vampire and why does Seishirou have interest in him and why is Kurogane acting strange? R&R SubxKuro FayxKuro SakxSyao SubxSei Charcter Death not of main c
1. The empty streets of darkness

a rewritten version of chapter one :3

* * *

An old city it was, more or less looking like a industrial town that still lacked the power of that machines had in the worlds they had visited before.

A light started to flicker in the middle of the old street before spreading out into a circle, then suddenly as it came it vanished leaving in its place a small company of four, two of them being older men, one blonde and the other black haired, by their appearance you could judge them as being opposites from each other, one laid back and the other serious and calm, the other two were both male and female and a lot younger than the other two men, both had brown hair and looked similar in age, before they could do anything the bright light had vanished completely and a small white creature fell in the arms of the blonde man where ti began to talk excitingly

"Puu, we have arrived!"

Fay, which was the name of the blonde man, smiled at the white poiny eared creature they called Mokana and then looked up to see what their surroundings were

He noticed that the streets were completely empty and that only the dim lights of the lanterns made their presence visible, after looking he turned his attention back to the white creature and responded to it with a smile

"Seems so, I wonder how the people here will be like"

It was then that they started to walk, noticing that no matter where they walked the streets were empty and the lights in every single house they passed was turned off, a clock up ahead indicated that it wasn't very late yet, it was just passed midnight and as they walked Sakura started to walk closer to Syaoran, taking a hold of his arm and looking over her shoulder nervously

"What's the mater, princess?"

Syaoran looked at her as he noticed her nervous expression, he looked over his shoulder to see if anything was following them or if anything was near to scare the princess in such a way as this, her grip tightened as she responded

"This town scares me..."

Syaoran smiled at her and reassured her that they would be alright

* * *

They had been walking for a while, looking for a place to stay the night and eventually they came by an inn, however as they stopped walking and looked at the building they noticed that the lights were turned off and that the curtain were closed, Fay sighed and said;

"Seems like we have to look for another place to sleep..."

Kurogane frowned as he looked at the building once more, seeing a small light coming from behind a small opening between the curtains, as the rest attempted to walk further he remained still and then before anyone could respond the door opened and someone walked out with a lantern in his hands, this person was Yukito, or at leased looked like him, Yukito looked at the company before stepping away from the door

"It's not save to stay outside, we may seem closed but you are welcome to sleep here for a while"

Kurogane was rather confused about this, mostly because the entire town seemed to have died out since they arrived and this man who had offered them a place to stay in someway seemed afraid, but why? And this was a question he wanted an answer to

"Why?"

"If you come inside I will explain it all, it is not save to speak those words outside"

With that the man turned around and walked back inside, looking over his shoulder to see if the company was following him, it took them a little while to think but eventually they all agreed on going inside and with that the door closed leaving the streets completely empty and dark once again, however this was only an illusion as from a distance a cloaked figure watched them step inside, the cloak was outlined in red and before more could be visible the person turned around and vanished into the night

* * *

The floors cracked underneath them as they walked inside, the light of the lantern lighting up their path to give them a view on the interior, it was kept simple and plain, a staircase going up from the opposite direction of the door, a bar on the side of it facing a empty space that was merely filled with wooden table and chairs, the walls were made of stone and here and there were several paintings and even a deer head hung over a fireplace in the middle of the room, the thing they noticed was that there was only one inside beside them and that was a man behind the bar, the white towel gripped in his hands cleaned the probably not even dirty glasses, his eyes were closed and his face showed irritation, he looked up at Yukito who placed the lantern on the bar side, once the door closed he started to speak and looked at Yukito annoyed, this person was Touya, or just like Yukito a different version of him that fitted into this world

"Yukito, what did I tell you about bringing in people at night... do you want to get yourself killed..."

Yukito merely smiled at Touya and replied to him

"From their looks they are just travellers, if we want to keep a good business we can't let those people stay outside"

"This business hasn't gone well for weeks... inviting strangers wont change that..."

Kurogane who was still curious about the situation stepped forward and removed his cape, catching the attention of the two bar keepers, he looked at them and asked them what was going on, however it took a while before his question was answered, eventually they found themselves seated around one of the wooden tables and as Yukito brought in warm drinks for their guests Touya sat down on of the sides where he began to explain, he starred at the drink in his hands and looked at the warm smoke coming from it as he spoke

"It is something that started about 3 weeks ago, everyone first ignored it out of disbelief but after a while rumours started to spread..."

He took a sip from his drink as he continued

"Some say it's a demon, others say it's an angry spirit... no one knows for sure but the one thing we do know is that it comes out during the night..."

Fay, who put down his now half empty glass looked at Touya and smiled as he asked

"So, this is why the streets are so empty?"

Touya nodded and continued talking

"It attacks people at night, some wake up the next morning in the hospital suffering from blood loss, others disappear and were never seen again... soon after the rumours started this city has been isolated from the rest of the world, people refuse to come here out of their own safety "

"And the people that survived the attacks, they don't remember how this creature looks like?"

Touya shook his head and starred at the liquid in his own glass, they continued drinking in silence and after a while Yukito stood up to gather everyone's glasses, Touya rose up as well and turned to the small party

"You can stay here for sometime, not too long though, maybe this can bring back some customers"

He started walking towards the back of the bar opening the door to the kitchen, Yukito walked in before him and smiled at him as Touya spoke to the party once more

"The stairs lead to a hallway with rooms, each room has one bed, there should be enough rooms for all of you, goodnight"

With that he walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him

* * *

It was later in the evening that Sakura found herself sitting on the edge of her bed, she had her curtains opened and was looking at the full moon from her bed, there were no lights on since it was forbidden to light up anything during the night, she looked up as there was a knock on the door next to her, the bedrooms were very small only keeping one bed next to the door, the pillows facing the door side the other side of the bed facing the window, the bed was put in the left corner and in the other corner there was a small drawer closet with a desk next to it with a chair, Sakura looked up as the door slowly opened and smiled slightly as Syaoran walked inside

"I wanted to bid you goodnight, princess..."

He looked at her and nodded in respect as eh turned around to leave, he stopped when Sakura called out his name, he turned around again and saw Sakura starring at the moon again

"Is something wrong?"

"I feel scared, I feel a strange presence and it is scaring me..."

Sakura pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, gripping the fabric of her white dress, Mokana was lying beside her already asleep

Syaoran sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as he whispered to her

"It's alright, you know I will always protect you"

"Then will you protect me tonight?"

"Of course"


	2. Fangs of a child

Sunlight made its way through the window, waking Sakura up, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, a smile covered her face as she looked at Syaoran who had stayed the night in her room, his slumped form hanging over the desk in her room, he was still asleep and must have stayed up for a large portion of the night, she stood up and graphed her blanket from her bed, noticing that Mokana was already gone, she pulled the blanket over Syaoran and smiled at him thankfully, she then noticed sounds coming from outside the window, she walked to the glass window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air and looked at the many people walking up and down on the pavement

Carriages with horses ridding down the street and as she looked to her right she could see a market, she smiled as the sun light warmed up her face and turned back to Syaoran as she heard him move, he started to wake up, she found him rubbing his eyes and he yawned as he slowly stood up from his chair

"Good morning, Princess"

Sakura pouted her lips at him in annoyance and complained to him

"Don't keep calling me Princess, my name is Sakura, Sa-ku-ra!"

"Of course Princess"

* * *

Downstairs the rest of the group were already eating breakfast, Kurogane looked annoyed as always, Fay smiled as always and as always Mokana tried to steal a portion of Kurogane's food when he was not looking, he succeeded as he looked up to see Sakura and Syaoran walk down the stairs, when he returned his gaze and noticed Mokana's behaviour he graphed the small creature and started to strangle it slightly

"WHY YOU! YOU HAD YOUR OWN FOOD!"

Fay greeted the two, ignoring the two next to him as if nothing was wrong, Syaoran turned his attention to Touya and commented to him

"It seems like the town came back to live"

Touya merely nodded and glared back as he responded

"Everyone acts normal during the day, however as soon as night starts to set they gather their belongings and go into hiding in their houses"

* * *

Later that afternoon they had decided to head of to the market, by that time most people had already done their shopping and that left the market less crowded than before, the reason why they went there was because they wanted to thank Yukito and Touya for their services and to try and find any sign to Sakura's feather, they didn't have much luck but still enjoyed their time at the market and as the market sellers started to clean up their stands the group made their way back to the inn, Sakura and Syaoran carried nothing, Fay carried one paper bag with vegetables sticking out of them and it was Kurogane that was stuck with the rest, his hands stuffed full and an annoyed look on his face that glared towards Fay who was walking in front of him with again his no care smile... Kurogane made note to whipe it off him as soon as they got inside and was already mumbling curses at him

later in the afternoon the group walked down the market, hoping Mokana could sense any sign of a feather but in the end they bought some vegetables and meat, Fay insisted on thanking Touya and Yukito for their stay at their inn and it was Kurogane who had to carry it all, he however stopped when something caught his eye and looked at one of the alleyways next to him, they were being watched...

A cloaked figure was leaning against the wall, the hood hanging over his face and only his mouth was visible, no one seemed to notice him or at leased paid no attention to him as he looked around, only when he saw Kurogane's piercing eyes stare at him did he back away, his mouth making a slight gasping expression, he spun around and ran into the alleyway out of sight

Kurogane starred at the spot for a moment until he felt an arm around his shoulder

"Kuro-chan, is it to heavy for you? I thought you were stronger then that!"

Within mere second Kurogane's expression went from serious to pissed as he found himself yelling at Fay once again, Sakura and Syaoran merely sighed as they watched the two run of in front of them

* * *

That night there was a slight change in plans, Sakura and Syaoran spend their time talking to Yukito and Touya while Fay worked in the kitchen to prepare them something to show their gratitude for letting them stay for free, Touya was afraid that his kitchen was going to get wrecked, Yukito tried to reassure him that Fay knew what he was doing...

Every now and then Syaoran would give a glance towards Kurogane, who seemingly didn't felt social enough to join them, he didn't blame him for it, Kurogane never seemed much like a social person to him but even now he was very quiet, to quiet and Syaoran wondered what he was thinking about, what he didn't know was that Kurogane's thoughts were still set on the cloaked person he saw on the city market, but without anything else on his mind and nothing to think of that even came near the cloaked person he slammed his glass down on the wooden bar table, everyone looked up however before Touya could say anything about it, he was kind of angry because if this behaviour... he was scared of getting dents in his bar, Fay walked in with several plates of food and put them out on the table where everyone was sitting, they all turned to the diner brought before them, Yukito's eyes opening with amazement at the look of Fay's cooking skill and eventually they started eating, well most of them, Kurogane was still busy thinking and ignored the rest until a plate with food was shuffled in front of him, he looked up as Fay starred at him and even with Fay's don't care expression Kurogane could see that he was thinking, he was trying to figure out what was bothering him and Kurogane looked at him angry

"Now now, no need to get angry Kuro-chan, I can't let you starve to death..."

Kurogane didn't reply and eventually Fay turned around and walked back to the table, looking over his shoulder with a serious expression as to the thought of what Kurogane was thinking about, when he turned back to Syaoran and the rest he put up his smile again and continued eating

The rest of the evening went by with chattering about Fay's cooking skills, travelling talks and jokes, all of which Kurogane didn't join in, he remained at the bar and slowly continued eating as the rest was already finished, he stopped abruptly when he heard a scream from outside and quickly grabbed his sword as he ran out of the front door, Fay stood up as well and before he left he leaned over the table and asked Sakura and Syaoran something

"Syaoran, Sakura? Could you please wash the dishes?"

Syaoran was ready to follow the two but stared at Fay with confusion before realising that he had to stay behind for Sakura's protection, if needed of course, they both nodded and ignored the cries of Yukito about it being too dangerous outside, Touya merely mentioned that Kurogane was a fool that wanted a quick death and Fay quickly made his way out of the house in hope of catching up with Kurogane

* * *

Fay found Kurogane soon enough, he wasn't even out of the street yet when he found him, eh wanted to ask him what he was doing standing still in the middle of the street when he looked up ahead, a woman as running their way with a neck wound, the blood streamed down from it staining her white dress, behind her the umbrella she was probably holding was lying in a water puddle and as she ran up to Kurogane she threw herself in his arms and looked up at him with her eyes wide open in fear as she pleaded him

"Please, help me!"

With that her legs collapsed and Kurogane caught her, he put his hand underneath her chin and pushed her face upwards, she was passed out and she was looking very pale, he then took a look at the wound in her neck and found two small puncture wounds that went down quite deep, Fay merely looked over his shoulder and Kurogane frowned, he basically threw to woman in Fay's arms and yelled at him to take the woman to a hospital before running off himself, he drew his sword as he ran and heard Fay yell out to him behind him in the distance

"Don't die on me now Kuro-chan!"

Kurogane ignored the happy cheering of his fellow traveller and eventually arrived at an eerie area, the street lights weren't burning like they should and as he walked the moonlight enlightened his path, he could see blood on the ground, something he had seen many times before and eventually his attention turned to a tree next to the small bench ahead of him, someone was standing underneath the tree and this person now turned his attention to him, the cloak indicated that this was the very same person that was watching their party in the afternoon on the market and as this person walked up to Kurogane the wind blew back the hood revealing the person's face behind it, Kurogane's eyes widened in shock as he saw that this person looked as old as Syaoran and Sakura, his raven black hair waved in the wind and the piercing stare that his cold blue eyes could give merely showed a sense of death in them, When Kurogane tried to make a move forward the person's eyes widened in fear and he stepped back, as if afraid of getting hurt however when his eyes widened something happened and Kurogane soon found himself frozen in spot, paralyzed by something and he fell on one knee, leaning on his sword with his hands, he looked up as ha gasped for breath, the cold blue person walked up to him slowly, starred at him and smiled slightly, revealing his fangs


	3. Blood loss

**DarkDespair**

**Tsubasa Chronicle**

**I don't own :D**

Still no reviews but that doesn't matter... yet

The story has been on for only a few hours now and its already time for chapter 3 :D hooray

And the vampire teen in the last chapter is Subaru...

Of course who else...

When Kurogane is remembering where he had heard Subaru's name before, that part is taken from the manga, I don't remember witch chapter

It will be in the series soon though :D

* * *

Kurogane was frozen, lying on the ground in a back alleyway, his back against the wall

Lying as if he was numb

Over him leaned the teen he had just met some minutes ago

He could feel a strange pain in his neck, he couldn't see what was going on but he could make out what was happening, his blood was being taken by him...

Still he couldn't believe that a child of around Syaouran's age was that creature that he was taking blood of everyone he could find at night

He closed his eyes as slowly the teen seemed the back away from his neck, his hands still located on Kurogane's shoulder he looked at him strange

"Why didn't you scream? You can talk"

Kurogane opened his eyes starring at the young person's pale face

"I don't want to depend on other people's help..."

"Even if they can save you from this?"

"Not even then, I'd rather die"

The teen smiled at him

"You're a strange one it's as if you would listen to someone who takes other peoples lives to survive"

Surprised Kurogane asked him

"Do you take blood to live?"

"Uhn, I don't want to die or throw my live away, I didn't ask to become like this so I am trying the best I can, I wont stay here for long"

"What do you mean?"

"You should know what I'm talking about, I saw you arrive to this world, I also travel between dimensions because I don't want to hurt the people too much in these worlds"

Kurogane was surprised at this, yet before he could respond the kid continued to talk

"What's your name? Mine's Subaru"

Subaru smiled at Kurogane

"Kurogane..."

"Cool name! Also a strange name though"

The Subaru swung his arms around Kurogane, he smiled as he whispered in his ears

"Thank you for listening to me"

With that he jumped up, slowly backing away into the shadows he disappeared leaving a still bleeding Kurogane

* * *

it was around morning time that Fay returned to the Inn, Touya was still up, so was Syaouran 

Fay closed the door behind him as he looked around

"Is Kuro-chan still gone?"

Syaouran mouth opened in surprise

"Is Kuro-san missing? What happened!"

Fay smiled at Syaouran

"We found a woman who almost died of blood loss, I took her to the hospital after a while of trying to find it, Kuro-chan stayed behind. But Kuro-chan is a big boy"

then the door swung open again, this time Kurogane stumbled inside, quickly he leaned against the wall, his breathing was heavy and his clothes stained with a lot of blood

Touya quickly ran to the kitchen to get a medic kit

Losing his balance Kurogane fell forward, only to be caught by Fay who carried Kurogane to a seat

The Touya came back in carrying a small white metal box, he grapped some bandages from it

But when he tried to press them on Kurogane's wound, Kurogane slapped his hand away from him

"if you don't get treatment now you can die!"

Kurogane starred at him with dark eyes, Touya backed away from him

"I don't want your help, I will do it myself"

Syaouran was surprised at his response so was Fay

* * *

Upstairs in Sakura's room Mokana eye's widened indicating that a feather was nearby, yet it only registered this for a few seconds after that he fell asleep again

* * *

in the morning Syaouran had finally gone to bed, he had been up all night as was Fay yet he didn't seem to be bothered with it, he simply kept an eye on Kurogane, who had also come upstairs to take a shower to wash off all the blood

* * *

The water was slowly falling down his body, the water around his feet were tainted with a bright colour of red and still from his bandage around his neck a small line of red leaped down his body 

'It's almost stopped bleeding'

Kurogane narrowed his eyes

Thinking of what happened last night

**-You're a strange one it's as if you would listen to someone who takes other peoples lives to survive-**

Slowly he mumbled to himself

"Suba..ru"

Where had a hear that name before

**-Is your name, Subaru?-**

Then it came back to him, he was the child Seishirou was asking a long time ago when they were in the country of Sakura

**-...I also travel between dimensions because I don't want to hurt the people too much in these worlds-**

But what does Seishirou want from that kid

* * *

As Kurogane walked out of the public bathroom he saw Fay standing around the corner, arms folded and leaning back against the wall 

"I wouldn't come to close to a vampire..."

"Vampire?"

"Uhn"

Fay stood straight, putting his hands in his pocket he walked up to Kurogane

"A vampire is a person with no soul, they say his soul is sold to the devil, they need blood to live and only come out at night, though if someone dies natural after being bitten by one they themselves become a vampire as well..."

Kurogane made no eye contact with Fay and as Fay saw that he was being ignored he tried to steal Kurogane's towel with was the only thing he had wrapped around him at the moment

Yet after trying he found himself beaten up lying on the floor, Kurogane stamping off pissed as always

* * *

The remaining day Fay, Syaouran and Sakura had helped at the inn, working for their diner 

Kurogane remained in bed, still tired because of what happened the night before

When evening came and everyone was in bed Kurogane soundlessly opened his window and climbed to the rooftop of the Inn, there he sat down, starring up at the now full moon and closing his eyes meditating until he heard something behind him

Unmoving from his position he spoke quietly

"You can come out, I already heard you..."

"Uh..."

Then footsteps walked up to him and Subaru took seat beside Kurogane

"How did you hear?"

"...Training..."

Subaru sighed and looked up at the moon in the sky, Kurogane opened his eyes and relaxed his muscles

"Once a long time ago we were in a world and some man was looking for you, why?"

Subaru's eyes widened up as he quickly starred at the ground before him, Kurogane was still starring at him

Subaru's eyes narrowed as he answered

"He killed my... twin sister..."

Kurogane sighed and looked back up at the sky

From his side he could see Subaru looking at the bandage on his neck

He sighed again and asked Subaru

"How many times do you need to feed?"

Subaru surprised quickly turned his gaze to the sky as well, a serious look now on his face

"Everyday..."

it was then that Kurogane did the un expected, he tore of his neck bandage, though still starring at the sky he said to Subaru

"Take mine..."

Subaru was surprised and starred at Kurogane for a moment

"But..."

"Just do it..."

Subaru smiled at Kurogane as he slowly wrapped his arms around him

Kurogane felt a numb pain as he could feel his blood being sucked out of his body, he just simply starred at the moon


	4. The Moonless sky

**DarkDespair**

**Tsubasa Chronicle**

I don't own :

Ok now I remember why I haven't gotten any reviews yet, lol the story still hasn't been put up XD by the staff

Also the quote made by Seishirou maybe done wrongly, I couldn't get the chapter in witch he says it in, seemingly something is wrong with the download site that I get the chapters from, but it doesn't matter too much

**And I want you to keep in mind that Kurogane doesn't have a clue on what vampires are**

**Since he comes from a world of samurai and proably demons and because they have never faced vampires before**

**This is also why I put in Fay to explain it to him**

And if you're wondering if Kurogane is dead or not after reading this chapter, he's alive

It's something else that's going on you'll see it eventually

**Thanks for reviewing, enjoy !**

* * *

"Kuro-chan looks pale!"

As slowly Kurogane walked down the stairs Mokana jumped in his arms

"Are you alright?"

Kurogane simply sighed as he took seat at the bar dropping Mokana on the bar, he quickly ran into the kitchen, Sakura walked up to him with some bread and tea

"Mokana's right though, you look sickly, are you feeling alright?"

Sakura placed her hand on Kurogane's forehead, yet before she could respond Kurogane had waved her hand away

"I am fine!"

Sakura still worried slowly walked back to the kitchen

Yukito who was busy behind the bar, starred at Kurogane

"She was only worried, there was no need to upset her that much..."

Kurogane ignored him, though Sakura had been right

He didn't know what was going on but he felt strange, after last night he had grown pale and now even the bread and tea didn't taste like anything, they also didn't fill his stomach

* * *

a short while earlier when Mokana had hopped into the kitchen Fay had picked him up

"Kuro-chan is acting weird..."

Fay petted him as he walked back to the dishes

"Uhn, I know"

it was then that suddenly Mokana eyes went wide, sensing a feather

Syaouran seeing this quickly walked to Fay but before they knew it the signal was gone

Seconds later Sakura walked in, on the edge of crying

Syaouran ran up to her, taken her into his arms

"What happened, Hime?"

"Kuro-san was... I was just trying to help him"

"It's alright... Kuro-chan never wants any help no matter what happens"

Fay walked up to him, Mokana still on his arms, Mokana starred up to him

"I lost the signal..."

"It's ok"

* * *

In the afternoon Fay had ordered Kurogane to bring him some potatoes, Kurogane was now walking down the streets again, over his shoulder 2 bags full with fresh potatoes

He sighed as he continued to walk further, checking the alleyways to see if Subaru was watching him but to his surprise he wasn't anywhere to be found, when he came back Fay thanked him for bringing the potatoes and with the help of Yukito he had made a large pan full of mashed potatoes with all kinds of vegetables

As they all sat down for their diner at night Fay studied Kurogane, who was barely eating

In the middle of diner Kurogane stood up and walked upstairs, Fay glared at him but quickly continued eating

* * *

Diner was now over, Sakura and Fay were bringing in the dishes as Syaouran was washing them

As Fay grapped a towel and started to dry Syaouran asked him something

"You know whats going on with Kurogane, right?"

Fay nodded and answered him

"Kurogane has been meeting our vampire, and he's been given him blood so that he doesn't need to kill anyone"

Syaouran starred at Fay

"How do you know?"

"I'fe been keeping an eye on Kuro-chan ever since he got back 2 nights ago, yesterday he spoke with the vampire kid, I was there hiding though but I saw and heard everything, I also picked up the vampire's name, Subaru..."

"Nani?"

Syaouran starred at the bubbles in the sink below him, remembering Seishirou

"Isn't he?"

"Uhn, he's the child Seishirou-san was looking for... Subaru seems to be running from him somehow"

"Why is he running away then?"

"He said that Seishirou had killed his twin sister, why I don't know but I think something much deeper is involved in it"

"What do you mean?"

"Kurogane is showing signs that he shouldn't have, because he is still alive... also the first time that I saw that child he was standing in an alleyway, though with a cloak around him he still shouldn't be able to do that since it was daytime, he should have died in the light"

"Do you think that it has something to do with?"

"Uhn, but we aren't capable on doing anything right now..."

Fay starred at Mokana who was starring back at Fay not knowing what he meant

* * *

Back upstairs Kurogane had been restless, he had tried to go to sleep but found that he wasn't tired at all, he had begun to walk up and forth down his room

Then he stopped, he was starring in a mirror at himself for sometime

Annoyed by his reflection he slammed his fist into the glass

His eyes narrowed as he walked to the window opening it

"Cuso..."

he climbed out of the window

* * *

in the kitchen Mokana's eyes widened again, this time longer then usual and to Syaouran's surprise the signal stayed even

Fay picked up Mokana, followed by Syaouran then slowly made way outside

* * *

on the rooftop Subaru had been waiting for Kurogane, Subaru didn't look happy either, he looked concerned, he was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, his feet hanging over it's side, this night there was no moon in the sky, it was darker then before

Subaru heard footsteps behind him and quickly got up after checking who it was

"Kurogane-san!"

he starred at Kurogane in despair, Kurogane could sense sadness in his eyes

"You've noticed didn't you... something's happening..."

"Uhn... how do you know?"

"I can't see the sun anymore..."

Subaru now curled up and wrapped his arms around his knees, his eyes showed fear of what would happen

"It's because you gave away your power to see it, Subaru-chan"

Subaru and Kurokane quickly turned around, behind them standing on the rooftop edge was Seishirou

Subaru's eyes widened

"Seishirou-san?"


	5. Stroke of midnight

**DarkDespair**

**Tsubasa Chronicle**

I don't own :

Yay again another chapter! I maybe able to finish this story then today :D

I hope you all are liking it though!

I cant tell yet since it hasn't been put up by the staff, witch will probably be done over night or tomorrow morning

Seishirou has entered now XD hooray! Sei-chan!

* * *

"Seishirou-san"

"You still look as cute as ever, Subaru-chan"

Subaru quickly got up from his sitting position and now walked to Kurogane, in hope of protection

"You gave away your power to see all things that the sun can shine on, Subaru-chan"

Seishirou walked up to both of them and stopped in front of them with a few meters distance

"and you gave it to him, seems like after all this travelling you're still alive"

Kurogane gritted his teeth

"I won't let you kill him, Seishirou..."

"He doesn't matter to me anymore... you should start concerning to yourself, do you know how long it takes for a dead body to turn into a vampire..."

"too bad to you, I'm not close to dying"

"With the power that has been given to you there's no need too, do you have any idea why I was looking for Subaru-chan"

Subaru yelled from behind Kurogane, tears rolling down his face

"YOU WANTED TO KILL ME! Just like you did to Hokuto-chan"

"Do you know why?"

then there was silence, only Seishirou spoke after a few silent minutes

"I killed Hokuto to get my hands on a power source, witch both of you have planted inside you, because you two could give it through to a mortal making them more vampire then they should be, the power you can give to another mortal could destroy worlds, one at a time"

Subaru's and Kurogane's eyes widened

After another moment of silence Kurogane spoke

"By power source you probably man Sakura's feather, right?"

Seishirou smilled at Kurogane

"Uhn, this is how I got the feather when we first met, Hokuto-chan gave it to me"

It was then that Seishirou pointed at the tower clock witch stood away from a far distance, it was about 1 minute to midnight

"It takes 42 hours for a dead body to turn into a Vampire from their killing bite, and your time is almost up"

It was when the first stroke of midnight hit that Syaouran and Fay had come to the rooftop

"Seishirou-san!"

But it wasn't Seishirou who took his attention, as the first stroke of midnight had been given by the clock Kurogane fell to his knees, clutching for his head

Subaru slowly backed away from him in fear as slowly Kurogane's body seemed to change

Theres seemed to be something growing out of his back, his black shirt started to rip apart as four large bat like wings came out, Kurogane screamed as his body was ripping apart

His skin colour started to change as well, it started to burn into a more greyish colour and his hands slowly turned into claws

Before the last stroke of midnight fell Kurogane got up and charged at Seishiro, both crashed through the roof of the building next to the Inn falling down the broken edge into the alleyway with was now being covered by a lair of debris if the roof

Subaru watched the scene, like Fay and Syaouran he was devastated

Of what had happened, was this why Seishirou-san wanted to kill him?

To prevent this?

* * *

4 years ago

in another world, abandoned from the outside world Subaru and Hokuto grew up, they were orphans

Seishirou owned a church outside a small village on the countryside

One day he was walking down the street at night, for a midnight stroll when he saw the 2 of them feeding on rats

Seishirou took them in his church, though in the beginning the 2 didn't seem to trust him but after a few weeks they finally started to speak to him

Though the things was the 2 were talking in another language, but this was no problem for Seishirou, he had learned a lot as a priest and knew the language they were speaking and decided to teach these children how to write and speak other languages and he wanted to teach them about the world

Soon Seishirou found at that these children were Satan's children, and as modern people would call them vampires, though they were vampires he tried to keep it a secret

Yet he couldn't disguise the large disappearance of slaves out of the village, this is why he started to travel over night with the 2 of them

He started to bond with them and they started as well

It was on a strange day when the twins were sleeping that 2 feather appeared above them, Seishirou didn't know what to make of them until they went inside the children's hearts

It became stranger when both of them were able to walk in the sun and were now immune for anything that would kill a vampire

Seishirou began to grow fear for them, both grew more stronger by the day

And he went out to seek the answer and a year later was when he found Yuuko

She had told him about what would happen if they bit someone that they started to 'care' for in a certain way...

When he returned from his journey he found that the entire village they were last at was deserted, everyone had died on the hands of the 2 vampires

After contacting Yuuko again he finally got his wish, his wish was to stop the vampire's disease from spreading, Yuuko granted his wish for a price, Seishirou had given up his emotion to feel for other people

When he met the vampire twins again he killed Hokuto and before she died he told her why he had to kill her, it was then that the feather came into his belonging

Yet Subaru, who had neglected his soul ever since they had come into Seishirou's house hold, cried for the first time and showed fear to Seishirou

After seeing his sister getting murdered he wanted nothing but to flee, with the help the feather in his heart his wish got granted and he disappeared to another world, though not feeling save where ever he was, he started fleeing from one world to another, it was around this time that he started to 'feel' things for other living beings...

* * *

Screams were heard from the side of the city, people were running down the streets away from the rubble, among them were Touya and Yukito, they had tried to carry Sakura along with them but they had lost her in the crowd

The flapping of wings was hear able again, coming out of the rubble Kurogane started to fly up again, also Seishirou seemed alright, he had a barrier surrounding himself and jumped on the rooftop of the Inn again, Kurogane landing in front of him, he charged at Seishirou and a fist on fist fight appeared

Neither Fay or Syaouran knew what to do, Subaru had sunk to his knees crying, starring helplessly to Kurogane

Though it seemed that Seishirou was on the winning hand, quickly he grapped an iron pipe ready to stab it through Kurogane's heart when Sakura yelled out

"Look out!"

Syaouran saw that Sakura had find her way up to the rooftop, quickly tears ran over her face as the sound of dripping blood became louder

It wasn't Sakura nor Kurogane who had been stabbed, it was his dear friend who had saved his live… Subaru

Seishirou pulled the pipe out of Subaru''s heart as Subaru's body fell backwards against Kurogane, who kneeled down and with his bright red eyes he starred into Subaru's eyes for a moment

Slowly started by his feet Subaru seemed to disappear into nothingness

A tear rolled down Kurogane's face as he slowly started to disappear

"Su..baru..."

"It's alright... finally I can see my sister again, thank you for listening to me Kurogane"

With that Subaru completely disappeared and all that remained was a kneeling Kurogane who quickly looked up at Seishirou only to see him disappear to another realm

"CUSO!"

Kurogane slammed his fist down in the roof, making a hole through it

"Kuro-san?"

Syaouran slowly walked up to him, though not knowing what Kurogane would do he tried

Yet before he could get any closer, Kurogane let out a low growl and at great speed slammed Syaouran over the edge of the roof

"Syaouran!"

Sakura tried to run to the edge of the roof to see of Syaouran was ok but then Kurogane charged at her, he was ready to strike her with his claws when Fay ran in between, now 4 large slits ran down Fay's chest blood pouring out of them with his right hand though he had taken hold of Kurogane's hand

Kurogane raised his left claw this time ready to finish Fay off

"STOP!"

Sakura had taken hold of Kurogane's left arm, crying she was pleading him to stop

Yet out of control Kurogane tried to get the off, though none of the 2 wanted to let go

It was until Fay got thrown off the rooftop by the force of Kurogane's throwing

Sakura was trying desperately to calm Kurogane down

And after several tries Kurogane fell down on his knees, panting of exhaustion he starred at the girls eyes with rage in his own

With his other hand he took hold of Sakura's left shoulder, she could feel those claws dig into her skin, she yelped in pain but didn't lose grip on his eyes

Crying she started to talk to him

"Please, I just want to help you..."

Hearing this Kurogane let his left claw go of Sakura's shoulder and she could see the last remaining bit of humanity in his eyes

She smiled at him

"Thank you for all the times you've been there for us"

Kurogane closed his eyes as a bright light engulfed to two, slowly Sakura's feather started to come out of Kurogane's chest, he reopened his eyes and they were back to normal, slowly his skin coller and claws started to disappear, he starred at Sakura

"Gomenassai"

that was the last thing Sakura heard, several tears rolled down her cheeks as the feather entered her body and she went unconscious

Kurogane's wings started to dissolve into nothing and he fell on his back, closing his eyes he as well went unconscious

* * *

by the time Syaouran and Fay had come up to the rooftop they found Kurogane back to normal and Sakura lying across eachother on the ground

several days later Kurogane awoke up from his slumber

Syaourand injuries were not serious, he had a lucky landing

Also Fay's injuries weren't severe, the slits in his chest weren't too deep and would be healed in about a week time

Sakura's shoulder had been healed and the group acted like nothing has happened, yet Kurogane starred at the sun outside before they left this world

He swore to himself that he would avenge Subaru, he would get his hands on Seishirou for killing him


End file.
